The Dog and the Dragon
by Shinjitsu no Kaze
Summary: Title sucks,I know. After Defeating Tenga, Koushi returns to his everyday life. Pretty mush the same like the end of episode 22, but with a twist. KoushiXMomoko. Oneshot. Spoiler For those who didn't watch the last episode. Better than it sounds.


**Yo, nice to write again. I've finally finished the damn exams… which means that I'll be updating a lot faster now, hopefully. I the idea for this story after I saw the end of the Sumomo Momomo anime series (Before the last two OVA episodes). I pretty much thought something like this: **_**Hey, that's it? It should be a little more… I don't know… romantic. **_**I was planning to write this for quite a while but I just didn't seem to have the time for it…. anyways, enjoy.**

**The Dog and the Dragon**

It had been quite the week for Inuzuka Koushi.

After his fiancé, Kuzuryuu Momoko, had defeated the tiger clan martial artist Koganei Tenga, who was the eldest of five by awakening the Dragons Aura and fighting the male martial artist one on one, things seemed to return to normal. Well, almost completely back to normal. With Momoko having to temporarily return to her fathers home to recover from the fierce battle against the Koganei, things just seemed…. Emptier than usual.

Koushi would probably never say it out loud, but he really missed that girl. He wondered if her condition had already gotten better…

And of course, part of the 'Normal' way of things was the ever reoccurring attacks unleashed by the western assassins that kept coming after his life, the last one being the west's one and only 'Ushi Kamen."

Luckily enough for him, Momoko had arrived at exactly that moment and had, in a quite humorous way in fact, turned the assassin into a shooting star. After the girl had begun doting on once more, something that he had become almost accustomed to. As she asked about his well-being, Koushi found that he could not deny it any longer; his normal life was nothing without the energetic young girl filling the picture.

It was currently night, and after yet another failed attempt by Momoko to sleep with him, although this one was rejected in a friendlier way than usual, the girl was reminiscing about the kiss that her future husband had shared with her to feed her the antidote to the poison that she had been injected with.

Koushi sighed, and feeling that he needed to lay out what had really happened that time, he sat behind her, and she turned back to him expectantly, her eyes shining. Seeing no need to beat about the bush, Koushi got straight to the point.

"Momoko… that wasn't a kiss." He said, feeling slightly embarrassed at the subject.

The girl stared at him surprise.

"Eh?" Was all she managed to say. Koushi sighed.

"Well, what actually happened was…."

**Flashback**

Koushi closed in on Momokos face, but instead of kissing her, he pinched her nose and pressed her cheeks with his thumb and index finger, making them open. He then took the vial containing the red-colored antidote and poured out its contents inside her mouth.

**End Flashback**

Momoko looked shocked, then went to hug her pillow in sorrow, reverting to Chibi mode.

"It was a kiss." She said thick-headedly through the soft object, giving her the impression of a child.

"No, it was your misunderstanding." Said Koushi while sweatdropping. Momoko looked at him defiantly, and wept chibi style.

"Koushi-dono!" She cried out, and began rolling around the room.

"Hey, don't get so upset, okay?" Said Koushi, trying to cheer her up. His efforts held no positive results as the pink-haired girl continued rolling around and weeping. Koushi sighed in defeat.

"Well, there's no helping it, I suppose." He said, and Momoko turned towards him, stopped crying, and instead looked confused. Her eyes were still moist, though.

"What do you mean, Koushi-do….." She managed to say before being interrupted by the Inuzuka, who held up her chin and pressed his lips softly against hers. Her eyes widened, and her face turned beet red. Koushi pulled back, and the surprised girl found that his cheeks were now also a stinging beet red.

"There. Are you happy now?" He asked her. Momoko snapped out of her stunned state and smiled brightly. She nodded happily, and jumped at the red-faced boy, clinging to him tightly with a strong hug.

"I love you Koushi-dono!" She said happily, something that she had told him numerous times already.

Koushis face, if possible, turned even redder, but he made a small, happy smile. Then he said something that made the girls confession for her love become different than all the other ones she had made.

"I love you too." He said, while still smiling happily, and returned her embrace. Momokos smile brightened even more.

After the two pulled apart, Momoko pushed her fingers together nervously.

"So… Koushi-dono…" She said in a slightly embarrassed tone, hoping that this one would be answered as well. "Does that mean that we'll finally sleep together tonight?"

Koushi frowned.

"No, it doesn't." He said matter-of-factly. Mommokos face fell, and she was about to resign to her bed when Koushi spoke again.

"It's better if we wait until the marriage is final, or it would be a violation of the law."

**The End**

**Well, what do you think? Not too bad, huh?**

**Please review or else.**


End file.
